gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix
}} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = pheonix (GTA VC only) phoenix (All games) |handlingname = PHEONIX (GTA VC only) PHOENIX (All games) |textlabelname = PHEONIX (GTA VC only) PHOENIX (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) (GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Phoenix is a two-door muscle car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Imponte in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe In every rendition, the Phoenix is based on the (also known as ) and but the round tail lights are similar to . The front portion was resembling , especially the Droopsnoot version. The Phoenix has been changed slightly throughout the games, with a rear deck lid blackout panel in GTA San Andreas, and a thinner stripe in GTA Vice City Stories. The car is distinctive by its hood scoop, where in GTA Vice City it is fully functional. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Phoenix returns in Grand Theft Auto V, having a near-identical appearance from the 3D Universe, although it now takes up resemblance as the . The Phoenix is now depicted with a pointed front end, side skirts and, by default, lacks any sort of hood scoop or intake in it. On the underside, two exhaust pipes runs across the car and ends in two exhaust silencers, which both splits into two long pipes, resulting in four tail pipes that are seen under the rear bumper. The car prominently spawns with a ducktail spoiler. Like its 3D Universe iteration, the car may spawn either with a single body color or with a randomly colored stripe in the middle, where it is determined by the secondary color when modified at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Phoenix is acceptably fast, however has great acceleration and torque, offset by having somewhat of a loose rear end. It has a top speed of 200km/h, faster than other comparable muscle cars such as the Sabre, Clover, and Stallion, which all share a top speed of 160 km/h. This makes it a great vehicle for drifting with. The Phoenix drives and sounds as if it is powered by a large supercharged engine, and also features a large air scoop for the carburetor. It can also be modified in TransFender in GTA San Andreas with nearly all of the available options for customization, but most of the categories have only one option as with most car customization in San Andreas. Like most muscle cars, it has a two person capacity. On the downside, the brakes are not as good as the other sports cars in GTA San Andreas. According to the files, the mass is 1400kg in GTA Vice City and 1500kg in GTA San Andreas. With the exception of GTA San Andreas, all of the Phoenix's 3D Universe appearances bear a sports/high end car's engine sound rather than the iconic V8 muscle car engine the car is associated with. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Phoenix in Grand Theft Auto V has a high top speed and decent acceleration. It also has excellent torque and can climb steep hills with ease. Unfortunately, it suffers from poor handling. Its poor weight distribution and light rear end leads to severe oversteer, especially at high speeds. Its back end is prone to fishtailing, and crashes and spin-outs may occur more often than usual in this car. The durability is below-par, and it is prone to frame loss (fenders, bumpers, hoods, etc.) in event of a rollover accident. It highly benefits from customization, as its acceleration can be topped with the right modifications. In essence, the Phoenix is quite similar to the Ruiner, however the Ruiner is generally superior in all areas. Thus, the Phoenix is better suited to more mundane roles, such as cruising at intermediate speeds. Despite this, the Phoenix can still be a competitor in the right hands, especially in races with more straights than corners. The Phoenix is powered by what is stated to be a V8 turbo, somewhat true to its engine model, which is coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. Its engine sound is of a high-performance engine, similar to the Buffalo S, the Dominator and the Gauntlet in that aspect. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Phoenix can only be modified in a TransFender garage. NOTE: Las Venturas Transfender will charge 20% more (except for colors) ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Phoenix-GTAVC-beta-rear.png|A pre-release screenshot of the Phoenix in GTA Vice City, depicted with cluster tail lights. Phonix-no-spoiler-gtav.png|A Phoenix lacking a spoiler. Phoenix-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Phoenix on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Phoenix is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the third list. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * A Home in the Hills - CJ has to chase and kill the Vagos leader Big Poppa that owns a Phoenix. * Race Tournaments - The player has to race with the Phoenix through San Fierro Hills. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Phoenix is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the second list. Notable Owners *Big Poppa *Aztecas *Unnamed Vagos leader *Families Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Commonly driven throughout the region of Vice Beach. *Parked at the north-western mansion on Starfish Island, as well as commonly found around the rest of the island. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Phoenix is an extremely rare car, akin to the Euros, Berkley's RC Van and Hotknife. *A Phoenix can be found by entering the San Fierro Hills street race located at the checkered flag behind Wang Cars. Take the Phoenix to a garage and store it, then instead of completing the race, fail the race to keep it. *Appears in A Home In The Hills where Big Poppa escapes Madd Dogg's mansion driving one. The player can kill him with a headshot and enter the car once the door is opened, as it will lock if the door closes again. This is difficult, however, as Big Poppa is set to drive recklessly and ignore stationary objects. *Rarely found inside of the impound lot of the San Fierro Police Headquarters. Use a Police Car or stealth abilities to enter the lot and avoid a three-star wanted level. *May spawn if the "Fast Cars" cheat is activated. *Can be obtained in Vigilante side-missions. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked along the road that extends along the beach on Ocean Beach. *Parked behind Malibu Club in Washington Beach. *Parked on the side of the road in front of a building, northwest of the Vice Point Mall in Vice Point. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Notably more popular when driving a Fusilade. *The Phoenix can spawn in the Paleto Bay area at the Clucking Bell Farms. *May spawn in the near vicinity of Vinewood Racetrack. *Can spawn in Grapeseed and Harmony. *Can be obtained from the Eastern Motel in Harmony during the police shootout random encounter. *May spawn in South Los Santos around the Vanilla Unicorn. *Commonly found spawning around Pillbox Hill and Textile City. * After replaying the mission Trevor Philips Industries, it will spawn on the eastern highway, that leads to Sandy Shores. Once the mission ends, the player have to get into the white Phoenix near the ice box, and drive away, as the game will continue automatically. Then, it will start spawning on the highway. ** If the player is doing the mission for the first time, just steal the Phoenix, then simply take it to the garage in order to keep it. * Often spawns around Rancho being driven by the Los Santos Vagos. *Sometimes spawns in Strawberry, being driven by the Families. **It is mostly seen in Carson Avenue after Franklin has taken Liz for a Booty Call. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Phoenix may occasionally spawn around Terminal, near the drop-off point for Simeon's missions. *May spawn near the Maze Bank Arena area. *May spawn in and near the Cypress Flats area. *Frequently spawns in the parking spaces near the East Vinewood soccer field area (where the gang attack is located) when driving a Dominator. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Phoenix are: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA V: Channel X. *A is a legendary mythical bird said to set fire to itself and arise from its ashes in a new form. It is also one of six vehicles in the series to be named after a mythical creature, the other five being the Hydra, Leviathan, Banshee, Valkyrie and the Kraken. *Phoenix is likely a play on "Firebird", the car it is based on throughout the series, as phoenixes are "firebirds" due to their association with fire. *The Phoenix was originally going to be called the "Roadblazer". 3D Universe *In ''GTA Vice City, the butterflies in the supercharger's hood scoop open when accelerating. However, in GTA San Andreas, they remain in a fixed position, and in GTA Vice City Stories the butterflies are removed altogether. It is also noteworthy that the GTA San Andreas version of the Phoenix has been made with three-dimensional butterflies in the scoop, while the ones in GTA Vice City were only two-dimensional. *In GTA San Andreas, the car was meant to spawn regularly through all the affluent areas of the state, as shown in the cargrp.dat file, but a coding error prevents it from spawning around. The same happens with Euros and Tornado. *When the health cheat is activated or when the car is taken to a garage, the butterflies will be fixed open, due to a glitch. HD Universe *In the [[Grand Theft Auto V/Trailers|first trailer for GTA V]], the car lacks a rear spoiler and side-skirts. * Once all of the customization options have been unlocked in Los Santos Customs, the Phoenix has the option for a high level spoiler, modeling a high level rear wing. It is possibly a reference to 1970 . ** Another customization item, the "Iron Mask" for the grille, can be used with the single intake bug catcher to make a vehicle resembling the from the film series. *The enhanced version of the game was supposed to feature a permanent, traffic available spoiler-less version of the vehicle. This was quickly changed before the release of the enhanced version, however spoiler-less versions could be obtained via glitches in Los Santos Customs. **This was eventually changed for the Cunning Stunts update, allowing players to steal spoiler-less Phoenixes in traffic, or have it modified at Los Santos Customs to remove its spoiler feature. Navigation }}de:Phoenix es:Phoenix fi:Phoenix pl:Phoenix pt:Phoenix ru:Phoenix hu:Phoenix Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class